


Tactics

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Mai and Rishid have a little fun.[Inspired by awesome art by Ariasune]





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariasune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/gifts).



> Inspired by awesome Falseshipping art by Ariasune which you can find on tumblr [here](https://ariasmut.tumblr.com/post/168006845711/honestly-never)
> 
> Thanks for inspiring me to write porn XD!

[](https://ariasmut.tumblr.com/post/168006845711/honestly-never)  


“Ready, darling?” Her voice was barely a whisper but it didn’t need to be any more than that over the silence and the trembling of his body. 

His cock, hot and heavy, in her hand gave an interested twitch, his body reacting before his mind could. A muffled whine of desperation slipped past the ball gag. Every inch of him was on fire, burning for her touch but she was always so careful with teasing and there wasn’t even an absent brush of skin or fabric to sate him. Just the steady grip of her hand on his cock. 

Mai’s grip shifted, heel of her palm grazing up his cock, fingers almost loosening their grip. Her eyes narrowed and a smirk played across her lips as she watched Rishid’s sharp intake of breath, the fluttering of his eyelashes and another desperate noise that shot pleasure through her. 

Her hands settled on his thighs and pushed, exposing the plug nestled between his ass cheeks, preparing him for what was to come. She took the base between her finger tips and eased it out, setting it to one side in exchange for a condom and lube. She slid her knees forward, holding his parted thighs in place and ripped the packet open, rolling the latex down the length of the dildo with a little moan. Mai’s eyes met his once more as she dribbled lube onto her hand. 

Her gaze dropped to the dildo and his followed, moaning softly as he watched the steady stroke of her slicking herself. His body thrummed with anticipation, sweet desperation for something larger where the plug had been. He almost held his breath as she shifted closer, the head nudging him. 

The groan Rishid let loose was one of undeniable satisfaction as she rocked her hips forward slowly filling him, feeling his body tremble around her as even now he tried to hold himself back, hold himself still and be a good boy. 

Mai hummed softly, once she was fully seated, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Her fingers slid down his heated cheek and a finger hooked in the ring attached to his collar, giving a little tug that had him jump and groan. 

She smirked and eased back just as slowly as she’d eased in, letting him feel the drag of the dildo. As Rishid had expected, and half wanted despite his neglected cock, she set an achingly slow pace, pressing deep inside him.

He grunted at a sudden hard thrust, Mai pressing her weight into him and setting every nerve on fire. Her lips brushed the stretched edges of his mouth, tongue flicking out to ease the ache as the slide of mixed fabrics taunted his chest. The black slid easily, gliding over him and making his muscles jump but it was soon followed by the soft slide of her clothed breasts, the scratch of the glitter making him shudder. 

Muffled moans that were probably her name, slipped past the gag but he dared not move in case she took it all away again. His pleas seemingly fell on deaf ears as she continued the slow pace, lips tasting what she could of his skin, teeth latching on and sucking and leaving behind more marks than her lipstick ever would. “My good boy, such a good boy.” 

He whimpered and groaned again, breath escaping in a gasp as her hips moved faster, rolling against him and driving the dildo in just - His head fell back as pleasure shot through him, whimpering and begging that she keep that angle, eyes squeezing shut tighter as the pleasure built and ooh yes, don’t stop, just there-

His body arched in an effort to keep the stimulation on that one spot as his orgasm splashed up his chest, painting stark white on dark skin. Her pants filled his ears as she didn’t stop despite the sensitivity he felt, whines leaving him for a whole other reason. She pushed deep into him and stayed as her hand sneaked between them, collecting his come. She hummed happily around her fingers and swallowed, watching Rishid pant, skin flushed so nicely as she tasted. 

Rishid slumped a little when she finally drew out of him, his chest rising and falling in pants as his body slowly calmed. His eyes snapped open when she removed the gag and he felt her climb up his body, confusion briefly clouding his mind as she caressed his aching jaw, thumb brushing his lips. Her hand suddenly gripped his ponytail and angled his head just so. 

Her knees slid a fraction further apart and he moaned softly as he pressed his lips to her wet pussy. His tongue pressed with long, flat strokes, swallowing her juices and revelling in how soaked she was. Mai’s hips rocked and she moaned happily, steadying herself with her grip on the headboard. A sharp tug had him groaning as she directed his attention to her clit, not feeling so patient when it came to her own pleasure. His tongue flicked quickly with practised ease, swirling and making her shudder. She gasped and moaned, coming with a satisfied groan. Rishid fastened his mouth to her, taking all that he could, her hips rocking erratically as she rode out her orgasm. 

She released his hair and slid down with pants and satisfied sighs, cuddling against his warm, dirty body. She nuzzled his neck as she came down from the same high he’d just had. Rishid smiled a little and pressed a sticky kiss to her forehead. Mai lifted her head, sharing a chaste kiss with him before releasing his arms. “Ok, darling?” she asked softly, hands rubbing gently at sore muscles. 

“Just a bit stiff,” he murmured, sighing happily at her ministrations and all but melting into the bed with satisfaction. 

Long moments of relaxation soon gave way to the reality of a much needed clean up. “Bath?” she suggested, feeling far too lazy to stand in a shower for any amount of time. 

Rishid nodded, smiling again. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
